girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
Taeyeon
in International age, age in Korean age) |hometown = Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea |nickname = Taeny, Kid Leader, Taegoo. |affiliations = Girls' Generation, TaeTiSeo, Oh!GG, SM Town, SM The Ballad |resides = South Korea |family = Kim Ji-woong (brother), Kim Hayeon (sister)}} Kim Taeyeon (born March 9, 1989), commonly known as Taeyeon, is a South Korean singer. She is a member of the groups, Girls' Generation and S.M the Ballad, and part of Girls' Generation's sub-units, Oh!GG and TaeTiSeo . Taeyeon made her solo singing debut on M Countdown, with the song "I", and also released an EP of the same name. She is a popular and highly regarded singer in her home country of South Korea. Early life Kim Taeyeon was born on March 9, 1989 in Jeonju, North Jeolla Province, South Korea. Her parents' names are Kim Jong-gu and Kim Hee-ja. She two siblings, an older brother by one year, Kim Ji-woong and a sister, nine years younger than her, Kim Hayeon, who is currently an SM Entertainment trainee, that will begin her singing career as a member of the upcoming girl group, White Fox. Taeyeon practiced singing throughout her childhood, before considering it as her only talent when she was thirteen years old, this encouraged her to pursue a singing career. Taeyeon was discovered at the 2004 S.M. Entertainment's 8th Annual Best Contest winning Best Singer, 1st Place, and Grand Award in the contest. After her win, Taeyeon travelled from Jeonju to Seoul, every Sunday to attend S.M Academy, where she trained for three years, learning dancing and having singing lessons, with singer, The One. In 2004, she was featured in The One's song "You Bring Me Joy"''before debuting as Girls' Generation's leader. She is a 2008 graduate of Jeonju Art High School and was decorated with the school's Lifetime Achievement Award. Career Taeyeon was chosen as Girls' Generation's leader, as she was the oldest member of the group and their main vocalist due to her strong vocal abilities. The group debuted on August 5, 2007 and are renowned, gaining immense fame and success in their native Korea and across the world. Outside of the group, Taeyeon has collaborated with a range of singers in K-pop and has done solo singing. In 2012, Taeyeon became a member of Girls' Generation's first sub-unit, TaeTiSeo with fellow GG members, Tiffany and Seohyun, given the role of a main vocalist in the sub-unit. Taeyeon is also a member of S.M. The Ballad, with several other singers under S.M. Entertainment. Taeyeon made her solo singing debut in October 2015 with the track ''"I" featuring Verbal Jint and released her first solo EP, I. Some examples of her participation in songs with other Korean idols include her feature on Amber's song, "Shake That Brass" in February 2015 and her participation in a remake of the song, "Scars Deeper Than Love" as a duet with Yim Jae-beom. Taeyeon has also sung many OSTs for Korean Dramas, earning the nickname, OST Queen. On February 3, 2016 Taeyeon and S.M. released her second promoted single, Rain. On June 28, 2016 Taeyeon and S.M. released her second mini-album, "Why" after releasing two singles from the album, "Starlight (feat. DEAN)" and "Why". Taeyeon revealed that fellow Girls Generation member, Hyoyeon, would be featured on a track on the album named "Up & Down". On November 1, 2016, her fifth single, "11:11" was released. On February 17, 2017 Taeyeon and S.M. released a music video for the song, "I Got Love", a track from her upcoming album and on February 20, 2017 S.M. Entertainment revealed that Taeyeon would release her new album titled My Voice, on February 28, 2016. The album included songs of various genres such as pop ballad, pop R&B and PBR&B. Taeyeon has appeared on variety shows such as We Got Married, alongside virtual husband Jeong-Hyeong Don, Win Win! and Show Music Core. She has also appeared in reality television shows such as My Brilliant Life and S.M. Town The Stage. Taeyeon did voice acting for Margo in the Despicable Me movie, alongside Seohyun who also voiced a character in the movie. In June 2018, Taeyeon released her third mini-album Something New. On June 30, 2018, "Stay", Taeyeon's first Japanese digital single was released. In August 2018, S.M. Entertainment announced a new subgroup of Girls' Generation named Oh!GG, which is composed of five members: Sunny, Taeyeon, Yoona, Yuri and Hyoyeon. They will debut on September 5, 2018 with the single, "Lil' Touch". Personal life Taeyeon resides in South Korea, she lives with her pet dog named Ginger. Taeyeon dated singer, member of the boy-band EXO and fellow SM artist, Byun Baekhyun, from February 2014 until September 2015. The two eventually parted ways in September 2015. It was reported their reason for breaking up was the lack of time they could spend together. Profile * Name: Kim Tae-yeon (김태연). * Stage name: Taeyeon (태연). * Nicknames: Umma, Ajumma, Kid Leader, Taetae, Baby Taengoo(Taeng9), Dorky Kid, ByunTaeyeon, Jumma Taeng. * Birth date: March 9, 1989. * Horoscope: Pisces. * Birthplace: Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea. * Blood Type: A. * Height: 158 cm or 5'2. * Weight: 45 kg. * Religion: '''Catholic. * '''School: Jeonju Art High School. * Languages: English (Basic), Chinese (Basic), Japanese (Basic), Korean (Fluent). * Hobbies: Drawing, watching films, staying in home * Position: Leader, Main Vocalist. * Interests: Makeup, Perfume, Music. * Siblings: Kim Ji-woong (brother) and Kim Hayeon (sister). * Motto: "Don't do something that you'll regret later". * Roommate: Sooyoung & Yoona (Old Dorm), Sunny (New Dorm), Tiffany (Pre-Debut) . * Personality: Multi-layered, dorky, caring, honest, loyal, serious, stern, calm. * Name Meaning: In Korean, 'Taeyeon' means, 'greatest beauty' and 'calm'as well. Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * My Voice (2017) ** My Voice (Deluxe Edition) (2017) Special albums * This Christmas – Winter is Coming (2017) Mini-albums * I (2015) * Why (2016) * Something New (2018) Digital Singles * Like A Star (Feat. The One) (2010) * Rain (2016) * 11:11 (2016) Promotional Singles * Colorful (2014) * Jeju Samdasoo CF (with Kyuhyun of Super Junior) (2016) * Sword and Magic (2016) 'Japanese' Digital Single * Stay (2018) Soundtracks Featured Songs Filmography Television Movies Dramas Music Videos Radio Programs Theater Endorsements *A-Solution (with Tiffany) (2008-2010) *Nature Republic (2013-2016) *B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) *Jeju Samdasoo (with Kyuhyun) (2016) *Sword and Magic (2016) *Banila Co (2016-2018) *Paris Baguette (2017) *Gelato Factory (2018) *Déesse Color Contact Lenses (2018) Awards See also: List of Awards and Nominations MV File:TAEYEON 태연 I (feat. Verbal Jint) Music Video-0|I (feat. Verbal Jint) File:TAEYEON 태연 Rain Music Video-0|Rain File:TAEYEON 태연 Starlight (Feat. DEAN) Music Video|Starlight (Feat. DEAN) File:TAEYEON 태연 Why Music Video|Why File:TAEYEON 태연 11 11 Music Video|11:11 File:TAEYEON 태연 I Got Love Music Video-0|I Got Love File:TAEYEON 태연 Fine Music Video-0|Fine File:TAEYEON 태연 Cover Up Lyric Video|Cover Up Lyric Video File:TAEYEON 태연 Make Me Love You Music Video|Make Me Love You File:TAEYEON 태연 'This Christmas' MV|This Christmas File:TAEYEON 태연 '겨울나무 (I'm all ears)' Special Video|I'm All Ears File:TAEYEON 태연 'Something New' MV|Something New File:TAEYEON テヨン 'Stay' MV-0|Stay File:STATION X 태연 (TAEYEON) X 멜로망스 'Page 0' MV|Page 0 (with Melomance) Gallery Category:SNSD member Category:Vocalist Category:Dancer